


Basket of Flowers

by Miya_Morana



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, it's not his fault if there's lily pollen everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basket of Flowers

Billy's walking down the street to the new Laundromat, a basket of yellowish clothes under the arm. Technically, it's not his fault if there's lily pollen everywhere. If Moist hadn't been in Billy's lab without telling him, the evil scientist wouldn't have slipped and dropped the bag of pollen we was carrying.

The reason he had a full bag of lily pollen in the first place was that it was a pretty good substitute to Wonderflonium, curiously enough. And you don't have to steal it, so you don't risk running into your nemesis. Though the florist had looked at him warily when Billy had dropped by to pick up his order.

There's still pollen under his fingernails, and he's pretty sure that despite the shower his hair is still a little bit too yellow. He really hopes the stains will wash off, because that's one of his favorite shirts. Billy's eyeing the clothes in the basket, biting his lip, and doesn't notice the man walking down to him until he bumps into his strong chest.

"Dr Horrible, what a displeasure to meet you!" Captain Hammer's voice is this annoying cheerful tone again, and Billy cringes. He's trying to come up with something snarky to say when...

Captain Hammer sneezes.

They both stare at each other, eyes widening in surprise. Then Hammer looks down at the basket with horror. And sneezes again.

"Are you allergic to pollen?" Billy would have liked to sound amused, but his voice comes out more bemused than anything else.

"Only to lily pollen." Hammer's voice is a quiet whisper that Billy almost didn't catch. The superhero is slowly backing away, sneezing a few more times as the distance between them grows. When he's reached the street corner, he turns around and runs away.

Billy looks down at the basket of pollen-covered clothes. "Huh. Guess I'll have to order more of _that_."


End file.
